End of the World Time
by Gigawolf1
Summary: An attack by Hannibal Bean leaves Raimundo with a serious problem. OneShot.


'End of the World' Time

By Gigawolf1

Raimundo sat beside her bed. She was unconscious, caused by Hannibal Roy Bean.

**Flashback**

"Shadow of Fear!"

Lil'Chica doll appeared from nowhere. Jack stood triumphant, having recovered the Shadow of Fear, and using it on each Xiaolin Dragon effectively. Grandma Lily, Miniko the Giant Squirrel, and the Jellyfish were also there. No one could have noticed the tiny Hannibal Bean, carrying the Monarch Wings with him…

"Moby Morpher!"

He grew, showing all that he was there. The dragons were almost unaware of him, since they were battling their own fears. Jack noticed him, though, as the Bean grabbed the Shadow of Fear from him.

"Monarch Wings!"

The butterfly Shen Gong Wu, with the power to increase the strength of any person or object, joined with the Shadow of Fear. The shadows around them joined with Lil'Chica, and it grew. Everyone looked at it in awe, afraid at the massive monstrosity.

"Wudai Star-WIND!"

A wind blast threw the jellyfish away, and into Jack Spicer.

"Wudai Neptune-WATER!"

A sudden flood drowned Miniko, and Jack Spicer.

"Wudai Crater-EARTH!"

Grandma Lily was knocked into the air. She landed on Jack Spicer.

"Wudai Mars-FIRE!"

Kimiko used her fire element to try to defeat Lil'Chica. It ignored the attack, which still managed to hit Jack Spicer. Lil'Chica fell on Kimiko, trapping her. She screamed in pain and torment as the shadowy Lil'Chica entered her mind, filling it with fear.

"Blade of the Nebula!"

"Shimo Staff!"

"Big Bang Meteorang!"

Three of four Wudai Weapons were used in the darkening world. The Blade of the Nebula and Big Bang Meteorang kept Hannibal Bean from seeing Omi and his Shimo Staff getting right up to him. The Shadow of Fear and Monarch Wings flew, and were caught by Raimundo. Hannibal laughed as he escaped on the back of the Ying-Ying Bird.

**End** **Flashback**

Master Monk Guan said that Hannibal Roy Bean used that combination of Shen Gong Wu because it could trap someone in an eternal slumber, fighting against an unbeatable nightmare. Kimiko would have to find a way to beat Lil'Chica, even though it was her mind. "Our fears are put into us early on in life, and they do not leave us. You can face your fears, and conquer them, but they may return if you let them. Then you will have no choice but to face them again."

Ever since, Raimundo had stayed by her. If she needed to eat, he'd help. He had the Sword of the Storm and the Blade of the Nebula with him, just in case. Her Arrow Sparrows and Star Hanabi were right beside her. It made him feel like their fire-based powers could help her win. Everyone feared an attack by Hannibal Bean at this point, and needed to be ready.

Omi and Clay were training. Omi used his Orb of Tornami to attack from a distance, and his Shimo Staff once he got close enough. Clay's Big Bang Meteorang split into five, making it harder for Omi to dodge. The Third Arm Sash caught one, Clay's bare hand caught another, and his hand with the Fist of Tebigong held a third. The other two flew around a little longer before being caught by Master Monk Guan.

Back beside Kimiko, the Eye of Dashi glowed. Raimundo and Kimiko could both use it with their element, and so it was the most logical thing in the world to have it between them. A couple of thuds were the only noises, caused by the training going on between Omi and Clay. Raimundo felt horribly about Kimiko's condition. Hannibal Bean was always after him, and now he had gone too far.

**Flashback**

Kimiko gained her focus faster than Clay or Omi had thought… He had four weeks off of chores because he bet them Kimiko would find her focus pretty quickly…

**Flashback**

Very depressed, Raimundo sulked at the temple… The only one not to have a Showdown, and he lost his first Wu, a Wind Shen Gong Wu at that, without a real fight… Kimiko failed to make him feel better, but got Master Fung to try…

**Flashback**

His virus got her out… She said 'nifty,' and he should have gotten it then… She would never say 'nifty,' not her…

**Flashback**

She was the first to go… She forgot the scroll, the only time… When they found her, Dojo screamed for a few minutes straight… Raimundo slowed it down, but it wasn't enough… Her element could have stopped it, but she was first…

**Flashback**

The loneliness that had filled him finally lifted as they escaped the Citadel… High five with Omi… Kissed by Kimiko… Props given by Clay… A thumb up from Jack… And Wuya was gone for the moment…

**Flashback**

Pandabubba, the crime lord… His hostile takeover of Tohomiko Electronics… A battle for the Zing-Zom Bone… His second loss, making him the weakest villain ever… Now both Raimundo and Kimiko had defeated him…

**Flashback**

Their stolen Chi returned… Pouring Kimiko hers… The soccer showdown for Omi's loyalty… The ascension to Wudai Warrior that they all shared…

**Flashback**

The old lady from before… He saved her from the river… His Kindness, matched by Kimiko's Courage… Omi's Loyalty, and Clay's moral and emotional Strength… Together, they were unbeatable…

**Flashback**

A small bean… He waved off three elemental attacks as though they were nothing…

**Flashback**

His act to fool Hannibal Bean… They believed it so much that she wanted to help…

**Flashback**

His dreams, plagued by the evil Hannibal Bean… His dream game room, with his throne… Kimiko became Wuya… The theatre… Kimiko became the Jellyfish…

**End Flashback**

'Kimiko…'

Raimundo briefly noted that Master Monk Guan entered Kimiko's room. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Master Monk Guan pull the Moby Morpher from behind him. He tried to ignore the fact that Hannibal Bean was now in Kimiko's room. Hannibal Bean had done this to her… He was the reason she was unconscious, trapped within her own nightmare…

"Poor Kimiko… The Dragon of Fire, trapped in her own nightmare… The thing she fears most is a doll… Your friends didn't put up much of a fight, Raimundo, and now they're trapped too… And there's nothing you can do about it… Your power is nothing!"

Raimundo stared angrily at the Bean. He had caused more trouble in the short time since he appeared than Jack had in more than a year. He had turned Chase Young to the side of evil, long before either met the Xiaolin Dragons. When the Moby Morpher revealed itself, the Ying-Ying Bird brought it to him. Without that Shen Gong Wu, Hannibal Bean would have been trapped forever.

He used the Moby Morpher to infiltrate everything…

He could take any form he chose…

Which he did so often…

Raimundo thought of a way to defeat him, once and for all.

"Hannibal Bean, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Hannibal Bean looked as Raimundo forced the Star Hanabi into the evil legume.

"And then I make it a Shen Yi Bu Dare! My Sword of the Storm and Eye of Dashi against your Moby Morpher and Shroud of Shadows!"

"The game is hide and seek tag. You have to find me in two minutes or less, and catch me. And you can only use your Shen Gong Wu."

The world began to spin. The walls broke and the ground rose. The world changed in odd ways during every Showdown, but always unpredictably. Near Raimundo, a glass case contained a bottle marked 'Wudai Powers' and the Blade of the Nebula. The surrounding area was a labyrinth, keeping Hannibal Bean safe.

"Gong Yi Tan Pi!"

"Shroud of Shadows!"

Hannibal Bean disappeared almost instantly. Raimundo wasn't worried, though.

"Sword of the Storm! Eye of Dashi!"

Instantly, the power of Wind flowed through Raimundo. Hannibal Roy Bean had underestimated the situation. With the Sword of the Storm and the Eye of Dashi combined, Raimundo had all the powers of a Wudai Warrior of Wind. Even without his powers, he could still use the wind to its full potential.

Drawing in all the wind from the labyrinth, Raimundo drew in the Shroud of Shadows. Hannibal Bean was revealed, and he was struggling to escape.

"Astounding! You know how to use your powers without actually having them! When I win, I'll use your own powers against you! Moby Morpher!"

Hannibal Bean became an elephant, and then a whale. To his surprise, the wind still pulled him.

"Before I reached the Apprentice level, I used the Eye of Dashi and the Sword of the Storm to lift the Two Ton Tunic while Tubbimura was wearing it. I figured you wouldn't be able to fight it, no matter how heavy you got. Better yet, you're larger now!"

Hannibal Bean quickly tried to change shape, but it was too late. Raimundo touched him and ended the Showdown. The world returned to normal, and Raimundo's powers returned to him. Though he expected his enemy to be devastated, he laughed instead.

"Incredible move, Raimundo. You would have done well on the Heylin side. Sadly, you'll never get there now… Your friends are doomed, because nothing you do can save them!"

"Shadow of Fear!"

Raimundo entered Kimiko's mind to help her win, but he found that she had lost. Lil'Chica had won… But it couldn't win…

"Wudai Star-WIND!"

Lil'Chica was hit with such force that it buckled. Suddenly, it faded, as did the boundaries of Kimiko's mind. He found himself back in the temple, facing Hannibal Bean.

"You didn't have a chance… She fell because you took too long… Everything you tried failed… You lose, Raimundo…"

Enraged, Raimundo ran outside. He found Omi, Clay, and the real Master Monk Guan lying on the ground. One by one he entered their minds, arriving too late. Miniko, Grandma Lily, and Chase Young were all victorious.

"It's the end of the world, Raimundo… So many times, you said it was the end of the world, and now it is…"

'The end of the world?'

"Everything you care for is gone…"

'Everything?'

"Consumed by their own greatest fears…"

'Their greatest… Fears?'

Raimundo lowered his head, afraid that he really had lost. Afraid that there really was no way to win. Afraid of…

Afraid of…

Afraid of losing everyone to Hannibal Bean!

"Shadow of Fear! Reversing Mirror!"

Just as he thought, nothing happened. He could not bring any light to this dark world. He could not bring his joy here… The Shadow of Fear can release your greatest fear on its own… With the Reversing Mirror, it brings your greatest hope to life… If the Shen Gong Wu could not work, that could only mean one thing…

"Wake up, Rai! Come on!"

"Please wake up, my friend!"

"C'mon Raimundo, hang in there, pardner!"

"Raimundo! Raimundo, can you hear us?"

They had the Moby Morpher… The Sapphire Dragon… The Shadow of Fear and the Monarch Wings were stolen though…

Raimundo sat up abruptly, startling Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Dojo.

"Rai!"

"Raimundo!"

"You alright? You been sleepin' longer than a tired cow with a…"

"Raimundo! You're awake! I'm so glad! Did you have a nice dream? Was I in it? What about Master Fung?"

"Ow, my head… I had the weirdest dream… You were in it, Kimiko… And you too, Omi! And Clay as well! Sorry Dojo, you didn't show up at all!"

"Typical! I'm the only one left out!"

Raimundo looked around. Wherever he was, it certainly wasn't any temple he'd been too. The walls were too… Solid looking. He then saw Jack Spicer.

"Where am I?"

"When Jack stole the Shadow of Fear, Hannibal Bean used the Monarch Wings to put you to sleep. We've stayed here the whole time!"

"So, what did you dream about?"

Raimundo thought about Kimiko's question. All he dreamt about was incredibly complex. How could he explain that he dreamt horrible things happened, things that scared him beyond all reason?

"I dreamt it was 'end of the world' time again," he said with a grin.


End file.
